


Hogwarts School of Hunters and Huntresses

by Alpha19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Harry Potter characters in RWBY setting, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Harry always thought he would have a normal life, despite being known as the freak.Until, on his 11th birthday, a giant knocks on his door and tells him of his world, one of Souls, Auras, and Semblances.He is invited to Hogwarts School of Hunters and Huntresses where he will be trained to combat deadly monsters known as the Grimm.
Kudos: 1





	Hogwarts School of Hunters and Huntresses

In the cupboard under the stairs, a young and scrawny boy lay on a mattress. The room was dimly lit, illuminated slightly by the gaps in the door which were letting in moonlight from the window. Outside the house, thick clouds covered most of the sky, rain and thunder from them. 

The boy, Harry, stared, his attention transfixed on a watch in his hands. The hands crept slowly, second by second and minute by minute, approaching the midnight that would mark his birthday.

In exactly one minute Harry would be eleven years old. He paused, certain he could hear an engine from outside even over the sound of the heavy rain. He returned his attention back to the watch, thirty seconds remaining, now sure he could hear footsteps. Ten seconds, and Harry was convinced he heard a knock at the house’s front door. 

A ridiculous thought, roaring engines and footsteps and knocking, not at Privet Drive at this time of night in this type of weather.

5 seconds left, 4 seconds, then 3, 2, and finally -

BANG 

The door of 4 Privet Drive shook violently as someone outside knocked. Dudley screamed from upstairs, and the sound of Vernon’s footsteps from the stairs above Harry’s room rushed to the front door.

Harry peered out the gap, straining to see the scene. His uncle was pointing his gun, a large and heavy looking shotgun, at the stranger who had knocked the front door off its hinges. 

The stranger was a sight to behold. A giant of a man, he had to duck down significantly to enter through the destroyed door, his hair was shaggy and black mane with a wild beard. Rather than any clothes, the man was dressed in what appeared to be leather armour. 

The man laughed, a jovial and genuine laugh that did not reflect the fact he had a gun aimed at him. “Yeh call that a gun?” Within a moment, the giant had unholstered his own weapon, also a shotgun. 

“I demand that you leave immediately,” Vernon shouted, his gun trembling. “You are breaking and entering!”

“Oh, be quiet Dursley,” the giant responded. “I wouldn’t have to be ‘ere at all if you’d just replied to our messages.”

“No! Absolutely not!”

Aunt Petunia’s voice, shrill and loud, came from the top of the stairs. “We swore when we took him in, he wouldn’t go there. That he wouldn’t even know of it.”

The giant paused. “He doesn’t know? Anything?” His gun shifted, going between the two adults. “Where is he?”

Nobody responded, so Harry took a chance. “I’m in here,” he said, knocking rapidly on the cupboard door.

He watched as the man approached and a large hand reached over and ripped the door from its place.

“Harry,” the man greeted. “My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can just call me Hagrid. You don’t know anything about your world?”

“My … world?” Harry asked.

Hagrid turned to look at the adults. “DURSLEYS!” he yelled. “I knew ya weren’t replying. But to not tell ‘im anything.”

“Tell me what?”

“Harry. What do you know about Hogwarts? Your parents? Aura and Semblances?”

“I know my parents are dead, from a car crash. I’ve never heard of Hogwarts or the other stuff.” Harry felt the need to back away from the man’s expression, which was slowly growing darker with rage.

Hagrid thrust a letter from his pockets into Harry’s hand. Harry unfurled the letter and read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Hunters and Huntresses. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your or your guardians reply by July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry couldn’t even think as questions exploded in his brain. “C’mon ‘arry,” Hagrid said gently, nodding his head towards a motorcycle parked outside. “I think it’s best if we go.”


End file.
